Una Noche de San Valentín
by Lu393
Summary: -Eres hermosa- murmuro mordiéndome el cuello.-NO... POR FAVOR- grite cuando sentí su erección presionando mi vientre. Bella Swan aún no ha podido superar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche de san valentín y sí su terrible pasado vuelve. ¿ Qué hará?
1. Regreso

Los personajes son de S.M, pero la historia la saque de mi loquita cabecita.

Espero y les guste.

Capítulo 1: "Regreso"

¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir el dinero para poder pasar el mes?

Estaba desempleada obviamente y tenía muy pocas probabilidades de conseguir un trabajo.

No podía pedirle dinero a mi mejor amiga ya que le debía suficiente y me moría de la vergüenza.

Sólo tenía una solución; ir a buscar trabajo como mesera en la discoteca del anuncio. Aunque no me pareciera muy agradable trabajar allí por la mala fachada que tenía y lo mal que hablaban de la gente que la visitaba. Pero no había opción.

Abrí el pequeño clóset de la habitación donde vivía y tome unos vaqueros y una camisa azul, me coloque mis respectivas converse y tome mi bolso.

Mientras salía de la casa haciéndome una coleta, mire el cielo nublado, la mañana estaba un poco fría y como siempre había olvidado mi abrigo, ya no podía regresar por él perdería tiempo.

Camine rápidamente hacia la discoteca, la cual quedaba a dos cuadras de la casa donde tenía alquilada una habitación.

Al llegar a la discoteca unas chicas me hicieron pasar a la oficina del dueño, quien era el que hacia las entrevistas.

Tome una gran boconada de aire antes de entrar.

-Buenos días- salude.

-Hola preciosa- dijo con una sonrisa "supuestamente" traviesa.

Era un hombre rubio de ojos azules fríos como el hielo de aproximadamente unos treinta y cinco años.

-Venía por el trabajo de mesera- le informe. Odiaba la manera en que me miraba, me producía un asco increíble.

-Mesera...-dijo riendo- Sería mejor y más beneficiario para ambos que trabajaras de prostituta cariño, tienes un cuerpo magnífico...Pero claro está, tendría que probarte primero.

-No me interesa ese trabajo- le dije. Y sus facciones se endurecieron.

-Así que quieres ser una simple mesera- dijo.

Asentí.

-Y si te digo que no te daré el trabajo- espeto con una sonrisa malévola.

-Gracias por su tiempo- le dije y salí de allí.

No me rebajaría a rogar ese puesto aunque necesitaba con urgencia el dinero.

Ya estando en la calle no pude evitar el llanto. ¿Como se le ocurría que aceptara un trabajo semejante? Claro que él me veía como un trozo de carne y nada más.

Corrí por las calles de la ciudad buscando un parque, cuando lo hice me senté bajo el árbol más alejado de la multitud, coloque mi cabeza entre mis piernas y me deje ahogar en sollozos.

Mi vida no es nada fácil, pero trato de sonreír ¿Cierto?, aún así me sigue golpeando cada vez más fuerte y de alguna manera aunque me conformo con estar viva, creo que no es justo todo lo que me ha pasado.

Llore y llore, no sé si horas o minutos. Necesitaba sacar parte de mi dolor, pero sabía que llorar de nada me servía. No lo había vuelto hacer después de los seis meses de depresión que pase, luego de aquella noche. Eso siempre estaría marcado como una cicatriz en mi vida y sabía que jamás lo olvidaría. Aún así pude seguir adelante.

Sentí a alguien sentarse junto a mí, su aroma era increíble. Estaba segura que lo conocía, pero no podía recordarlo del todo.

Alce lentamente la cabeza y lo vi. Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo. No podía ser después de dos años lo volvía a ver.

Necesitaba salir corriendo de allí, huir mi pasado me estaba persiguiendo.

La vista se me nublo, mi cabeza parecía un remolino, cuando intente pararme para huir, lo único que sentí fue caer en sus brazos y todo se volvió negro.

_**---Flashbacks---**_

_**Gire más de tres veces frente al gran espejo de la habitación de Ángela, era la primera vez que tenía un vestido tan hermoso y también la primera vez que iba a una fiesta.**_

_**Había sido invitada a una de las discotecas más exclusivas de la ciudad, para celebrar la fiesta de San Valentín.**_

_**-Estás muy hermosa amiga- me dijo Jessica mientras se colocaba sus sandalias.**_

_**-Gracias- dije- Jamás había tenido un vestido tan lindo. Aunque me costo una fortuna, pero merece la pena.**_

_**Alise las arruguitas inexistentes y sonreí a mi reflejo.**_

_**-Ya casi termino- anunció mi amiga. **_

_**-¿Irá mucha gente?- pregunte.**_

_**-Esos son los rumores- respondió-! Lista!- exclamo y tomo su bolso.**_

_**El viaje en auto duro unos diez minutos, al llegar a la discoteca igual como lo había comentado Jessica estaba que no daba para ningún alfiler más. Presentamos nuestras invitaciones y pasamos, la iluminación era demasiado de colorida para mi gusto aún así tenía estilo. A donde miraras habían globos en formas de corazón y anuncios con el famoso; " I love you".**_

_**Mike nos saludo animadamente y nos invito a sentarnos en su mesa. Jessica estaba que se ahogaba en felicidad. Le di una sonrisa cómplice y se ruborizo, no pude evitar carcajearme.**_

_**Mientras Jess y Mike bailaban, tuve la sensación de ser observada. Lo deje pasar, pero al cabo de un rato la sensación se hizo más intensa;**_

_**Cuando volteé el rostro para donde supuse venía la mirada, me encontré con unos penetrantes ojos verdes del mismo tono de las esmeraldas. Era hermoso con su cabello revuelto y unos labios delgados pero carnosos. ¿Qué se sentiría besarlo? pensé. O vamos Bella me dijo una vocecilla, ¿Cómo te imaginas esas cosas, si ni siquiera has besado a un chico en tu vida? Cállate le dije irritada y desvíe la mirada de aquél hermoso hombre.**_

_**Los chicos volvieron a la mesa y Mike se fue por unas bebidas. Permanecí callada por tener nuevamente la sensación de que seguía mirándome.**_

_**-!Wao!...-exclamó una emocionada Jessica.- No voltees Bella, porque a tu lado izquierdo hay un increíble bobón mirándote, ni siquiera disimula- dijo sonriendo.**_

_**Me ruborice. **_

_**-Viene hacia acá! OH Dios!- casi grito.**_

_**-Hola- susurró una voz aterciopelada.**_

_**Levante mi cabeza y una estupida sonrisa se dibujo en mis rostro y por supuesto me sonroje fuertemente, las mejillas me ardían.**_

_**-Hooolaaa...-tartamudee.**_

_**-¿Te gustaría bailar?- inquirió con una devastadora sonrisa torcida que paralizo mi corazón.**_

_**Mire a Jessica en busca de ayuda y está asintió con una sonrisa pícara.**_

_**Lo volví a mirar y asentí. Me ofreció su mano, la tome con mucho cuidado, su contacto me produjo una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, y dese con todas mis fuerzas poder tocarlo, sacudí la cabeza alejando esos extraños pensamientos, mientras él me conducía a la terraza de la discoteca donde había menos parejas y más espacio para bailar.**_

_**Sus andares eran felinos como un animal atacando a su inocente presa, pero se notaba que estaba un poco pasado de copas. **_

_**Nos colocamos en el centro de la terraza, donde poso sus manos en mi cintura y con manos temblorosas entrelace mis brazos en su cuello, una canción muy suave estaba sonando y aunque no sabía para nada bailar no se me hizo tan difícil como lo supuse. Él siempre me guió y gracias a Dios no lo pise.**_

_**-Disculpa por mis malos modales- susurro a mí oído y me estremecí.- Me llamo Edward Cullen.- se presentó.**_

_**-Isabella Swan- le dije.- Mucho gusto Edward.**_

_**-El gusto es mío Isabella- dijo y se rió.**_

_**Ladeé la cabeza para poder verlo.**_

_**-Puedes llamarme Bella es mejor que Isabella- dije haciendo una mueca.**_

_**-Bella... lo eres- sonrió.- Realmente hermosa.**_

_**Seguimos bailando una rato más, cuando una de sus amigas se acerco y le ofreció una bebida, él la tomo con una sonrisa y ella desapareció asesinándome con la mirada.**_

_**Se tomó la bebida de inmediato y volvimos a bailar. Sólo que él baile se torno raro... Edward me tomaba de las caderas y me acercaba a él, estaba muy extraño. **_

_**-Ya es tarde Bella...- dijo riendo sin poder controlarse.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-preguntó.**_

_**-Vine con unos amigos, de todas formas gracias- le dije.**_

_**-Te acompaño a buscarlos- se ofreció.**_

_**Me encamine hacia la mesa, pero al llegar me percate que los tortolos se habían ido por su cuenta.**_

_**-Se han ido- murmure bajito.**_

_**-Yo te llevo- dijo Edward. **_

_**Salimos al estacionamiento y Edward señalo un Volvoc80, trato de dirigirse hacia el auto, fui imposible, pues no podía mantenerse de pie y mucho menos caminar, así que decide ayudarlo a llegar al parque que estaba frente a la discoteca para que reposara un poco. Al sentarnos por fin en una banca, respire hondo y cerré los ojos.**_

_**Edward me aparto el cabello de el cuello y se inclino a besarlo...La sensación fue exquisita, sentí una cascada entre mis piernas. Y repentinamente se me escapo un gemido.**_

_**-Eres hermosa y tentadoramente exquisita- murmuro mordiéndome el cuello. **_

_**Y al cabo de un rato, poso sus labios sobre los míos, sabían a miel, paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso y se lo concedí, explore su boca mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban sincronizadas. Luego el beso se volvió rudo y trate de empujarlo.**_

_**Esto estaba muy mal...**_

_**-No...- le dije- Para por favor- le pedí.**_

_**Bajo sus manos hasta el escote de mi vestido y acaricio el centro de mis pechos. Jadeé de la impresión.**_

_**Beso furiosamente mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos.**_

_**-PARA- le grite pero parecía no escucharme.**_

_**Temí lo peor, tenía los ojos oscuros de deseo y parecía no ser conciente de lo que hacia. De repente recordé la bebida y supuse que contenía droga. **_

_**Jalo mi cabello acomodándome en la banca y se poso encima de mí rasgando mi vestido. Volvió a besar mis pechos esta vez bajando el vestido, dejándolos expuestos, tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca y lo mordió y succiono, mientras al otro lo masajeaba. Me retorcí de placer, mis emociones me estaban venciendo. ! Demonios!**_

_**Lo empuje, pero era demasiado de fuerte. Tenía que ser racional. No merecía que mi primera vez fuese así.**_

_**-BASTA EDWARD- le suplique con lágrimas en los ojos. Ni siquiera me miro.**_

_**Rasgo mis braguitas y acaricio mi sexo con delicadeza, arqueé la espalda ofreciéndome sin pensarlo, dejándome gobernar por el deseo. Se bajo los pantalones y trate de golpearlo nuevamente volviendo a ser racional, resulto imposible porque tomo mis manos y las apretó tanto que se me escapo un sollozo por el dolor. **_

_**-NO... POR FAVOR- grite cuando sentí su erección presionando mi vientre.**_

_**Y se una sola estocada entro en mí. Grite de dolor, y él se paralizo dentro de mí. El dolor se fue consumiendo y apareció un cosquilleo, instintivamente moví mis caderas para dejarle claro que prosiguiera, no entendía las reacciones de mi cuerpo, cuando estaba claro como el agua que estaba siendo violada.**_

_**Él volvió a moverse y esta vez lo acompañe en sus movimientos acariciando su espalda trazando círculos que lo hacían gemir de placer, me aferre a sus hombros cuando sentí un cosquilleo, unas embestidas más y mis paredes se tensaron en su miembro y sentí como por dentro explotaba en pedacitos y una sensación exquisita recorría mi cuerpo.**_

_**-EDWARD...-gemí llena de placer-**_

_**-! OH!-gimió él y descargo dentro de mí.**_

_**Cayo encima de mí, exhausto. Y sentí su respiración acompasada lo que significaba que se había quedado dormido. **_

_**Los recuerdos inundaron mi mente, y se me escaparon muchos sollozos por lo ocurrido. No podía creer que mi primera vez hubiera ocurrido de esa manera. **_

_**Lo empuje con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y lo senté en la banca, baje mis vestido ya roto y cerré sus pantalones. Me quite las sandalias y pase unos de sus brazos por mi hombro para llevarlo a su auto, trastabille con él hasta llegar al Volvo, lo abrí y lo acomode en el asiento del conductor cerré su puerta dejando sus llaves en el contacto. **_

_**Di unos pasos lentos alejándome del auto, y eche a correr hacia la casa. Al llegar a mi habitación, me tire en el suelo ahogándome en mi dolor.**_

_**Él no tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, se encontraba drogado y estaba segura que si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos jamás me habría tomado.**_

_**Así pase los siguientes seis meses, escondida en la oscuridad dejándome gobernar por el llanto, las pesadillas y los malos recuerdos. Nadie supo lo que me paso y nadie jamás lo sabría. **_

_**Trate de recuperarme hiendo a citas con un psicólogo que me recomendó Mike, quien al igual que Jessica estaban preocupados por mi actitud. Y gracias a la ayuda de Jasper Hale, mi psicólogo pude seguir adelante el año y medio hasta ahora que lo volví a ver.**_

_**---Fin de Flashbacks---**_

Una suave caricia me despertó del sueño y de mis terribles recuerdos. Abrí los ojos, los cuales los sentía pesados, mire la habitación y me resulto desconocida, volteé el rostro y lo vi, no había sido un sueño, él estaba junto a mí. Me pare de golpe de la cama.

-NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR- le grite aterrorizada.

-Tranquila no te are daño, te desmayaste y te traje a mi departamento- me informó.

-¿No sabes quien soy?-inquirí.

-No- respondió- Te vi llorando en el parque, y pensé que necesitabas ayuda. Jamás te había visto.

Trate de respirar. Debía calmarme, él no me recordaba.

-Soy Edward Cullen- se presentó extendiendo su mano.

-Bella Swan- susurre pero no tome su mano. Su solo contacto me perturbaba.

-Veo que te sientes mejor Bella. ¿Quieres algo de comer?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Mi corazón se acelero. Maldito corazón porque tenía que ser tan traicionero.

-No... Gracias- susurre y mi también traicionero estómago rugió.

-Tu estomago no piensa los mismo- dijo divertido.- Vamos Bella te preparare algo.

Salió de la recámara y lo seguí hasta la cocina, la verdad tenía mucha hambre ya tenía dos días sin comer, lo único que había probado era una manzana que fue para lo que me dio el poco dinero que me quedaba.

-Aquí tienes Bella- coloco un plato de lasaña en el comedor de la cocina.

Me senté y comencé a probarla, estaba muy rica tenía tiempo que no saboreaba una comida tan exquisita, la ultima vez fue cuando cene con Jasper en aquel restaurante Italiano.

-¿Por qué llorabas?-preguntó.

-Nada importante- respondí haciendo una mueca.

-Para llorar como lo hacías debió de ser importante, pero no es obligación que respondas- dijo removiéndose incomodo en la silla frente a mí.

Lo mire y decidí contarle la verdad, ya no importaba nada.

-No tengo trabajo y si no consigo dinero quedare en la calle- le informe tomando otro pedazo de lasaña.

-! OH!- exclamo.

-Estaba llorando porque fui a una entrevista para mesera en un bar, pero al dueño le parecí más una prostituta que una mesera- dije.

-Maldito- susurró.

-Así es la vida-dije.

-Cierto- concordó- ¿Qué sabes hacer?-pregunto con interés.

-Sé cocinar, lavar, planchar y limpiar. Mejor dicho sé todos los deberes del hogar- dije.

-Hummm.....-murmuro.- Este departamento es muy grande, y siendo sincero yo de milagro sé cocinar, lo demás se me da bastante mal, así que necesito a alguien que se ocupe de eso. ¿Te gustaría Bella?-inquirió clavando sus ojos esmeraldas en mí.

-Ehhh...-tartamudee.

Vamos Bella es una buena oportunidad con ese dinero podrás vivir... susurro mi angelito. Yo no lo creo, muérete de hambre nena, recuerda que él te tomo a la fuerza... gritó mi diablillo.

-¿Qué dices Bella?- inquirió- Hasta podrías vivir aquí, tengo libre la habitación de invitados. Y no paso mucho tiempo en casa, la mayoría de mis turnos en el hospital son nocturnos. Creo que nos llevaríamos bien y así te ahorrarías el pagar una habitación.- me propuso.

Sus intenciones eran sinceras, de eso estaba completamente segura. Además no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió hace dos años y eso también era muy importante no quería remover el pasado y hacerlo infeliz. No se lo merecía.

Claro que se lo merece...! Idiota! gritó mi vocecilla diablillo. ! Basta! le grite internamente.

-Acepto- le dije parándome de la silla y colocando mi plato en el lava platos.

-Gracias- gritó y me abrazo. Trate de impedirlo, pero fue imposible. ! Qué locura en sus brazos me sentía segura!

Aspire su delicioso aroma que me mareaba de deseo y revivía mi dolor como si se le echara sal a una herida, parpadeé para impedir que saliera las lágrimas, luego de un rato me soltó y sonrió.

-También vivirás aquí- afirmo.

Asentí.

-¿Cuándo te podrás mudar?- preguntó.

-Lo antes posible- respondí.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Dónde está mi bolso?- le pregunté.

-Voy por él- dijo y salio de la cocina.

Regreso con mi celular y miraba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido. Se notaba la ira en sus ojos verdes, pero no entendía el ¿por qué?

-¿Quién es Jasper?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-Un amigo- respondí y tome el teléfono.

Me aleje un poco y respondí.

_-Hola Jazz- dije tratando de que la voz no se me quebrara._

_-Bella estaba tan preocupado- dijo exasperado._

_-Estoy bien- le asegure._

Gire y mire a Edward quien seguía con el ceño fruncido y miraba atento mis movimientos. No sabía que lo tenía tan enojado. Lógico recordaba un mal momento, no podía ser por la llamada ¿O sí?


	2. Conociéndote

_**Los personajes son de S.M, pero la historia la saque de mi loquita cabecita.**_

_**Capítulo 2: "Conociéndote"**_

Desvíe la mirada de aquel rostro tan hermoso y me concentre en mirar mis viejas converse. Con mi primer sueldo compraría unas nuevas, ya que tenía la sospecha de que estás me dejarían tirada en cualquier momento.

_-¿Bella estás ahí?- oí a Jasper por el celular._

_-Si- respondí._

_-Y bien- murmuro- ¿Cuándo vendrás a la cita?-inquirió._

_-! OH! la cita- dije arrastrando las palabras. La había olvidado por completo._

_-Sí la cita Bella- dijo Jasper exasperado._

_-El miércoles- le dije mientras mordía mi labio inferior._

_-¿Y por qué no mañana?-preguntó._

_-Me mudare- le avise._

_-Eso está muy bien- dijo en tono alegre._

_-Conseguí un trabajo y también un nuevo lugar donde quedarme- me apresure a decirle._

_-Me alegro mucho, nos vemos el miércoles- se despidió._

_-Adiós Jazz- me despedí y termine la llamada._

Edward se encontraba preparando un poco de café cuando termine la conversación, no se veía nada feliz. ¿Será que se está arrepintiendo de haberme ofrecido el trabajo?, no seas tan pesimista Bella, me regañe.

-¿Quieres café?- me preguntó tratando de forzar una sonrisa, que más salio a mueca.

-Sí, gracias-susurre.

Tome la taza que me ofrecía, y le di dos sorbos al contenido. El café estaba delicioso me lamí los labios y, trate de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero su rostro era indescifrable.

No podía asegurarlo pero se le veía enojado esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera por mi causa.

-¿Jasper es sólo tu amigo?- preguntó.

-Es mi amigo y también mi psicólogo- le respondí.

-Hummm.........-murmuro dándole un sorbo a su café- Y tienes cita con tu psicólogo ¿el miércoles?-inquirió pensativo.

-En realidad la cita era hoy y por eso me llamo.

Asintió y saco unas galletas de la despensa.

-Toma- me ofreció las galletas. Tome dos.

-Están muy ricas- le dije luego de probar una.

-Las prepara mi madre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho- comente.

-La adoro, al igual que a toda mi familia.

Sonreí. Aunque mi corazón se encogió, yo no tenía familia eso me lo habían dejado muy claro mis padres antes de echarme de casa, sin concederme el derecho de la duda.

- ¿Cuándo irás por tus cosas?- preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Mañana las traeré- le informe.

-OK. Te llevara a donde vives para poder recogerte mañana.

-No es necesario- me apresure a decirle y coloque la taza en la mesa.

-Sí es necesario- contradijo con una sonrisa.

La respiración se me acelero, y mi corazón parecía que iba a salir corriendo de mi pecho. Trate sin éxito de tranquilizarme. Cuando él estaba cerca todos mis sentidos se encendían.

-Vamos- dijo y me condujo hacia la puerta.

El camino a la casa transcurrió en un absoluto silencio, todavía no nos teníamos la suficiente confianza como para hablar abiertamente. Y agradecía el silencio porque tenía los nervios a flor de piel y diría incoherencias si él hablará.

¡Esto era una jodida locura!, aún no me lo puedo creer. Vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo, claro que es obvio que; yo seré la criada y él dueño y señor de la casa. Estaban bien marcadas las diferencias entre los dos.

Y es mejor así.

Lo único que debía hacer mientras viviéramos en el mismo lugar, era proteger a mi corazón cubrirlo con fuertes murallas como lo había hecho los últimos cuatro años, porque seria injusto un golpe más, está vez estoy segura que no podría soportarlo.

Miraría a Edward con ojos de amistad, decidí, ya que jamás podría haber algo más que eso. Y me encargaría por todos los medios de que nunca recordara aquella noche. No quería arruinar su vida con el pasado.

-Es la casa blanca de allá- le indique cuando tomamos la tercera avenida.

Aparco fuera de la propiedad y miro la casa detenidamente por unos instantes, luego se giró y me sonrió, trate de devolverle la sonrisa, pero se me quedo atascada.

-Me alegro mucho de que por fin salgas de allí- señalo la casa.

-Yo también- dije sinceramente.

La casa estaba en completo mal estado, pero era lo único que podía pagar.

-¿A qué hora te recojo?-preguntó.

-No lo sé- respondí mirando las manos sobre mi regazo.

-Mañana es mi día libre, podría venir temprano. Te parece a las ocho- dijo.

-A las ocho- dije con una sonrisa. Desabroche el cinturón y salí del auto.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió bajando la ventanilla.

-Hasta mañana- dije.

Entre a la casa y hable con la casera para avisarle de mi partida, se mostró decepcionada al instante y luego me deseo buena suerte. Le di las gracias ya que las iba a necesitar.

Subí de dos en dos los escalones que me llevaban a mi habitación, ya dentro de ella busque mi maleta y arregle todas mis cosas, que por cierto no eran muchas.

Acomode mis blusas, pantalones, las dos faldas, mi neceser de aseo y por último pero lo más importante fue mi vestido, el cual había conservado aunque tuviera recuerdos desagradables no importaba, adoraba el vestido pues por tenerlo me esforcé mucho trabajando, y él era un símbolo de que si nos esmeramos y luchamos podemos conseguir lo que queramos.

Después de colocar mi lapto en su maletín, me di una relajante ducha que me ayudo a despejarme un poco de la realidad, al salir me coloque una pijama cómoda y encendí la alarma.

Di muchas vueltas en la cama, no lograba dormir, por estar reviviendo las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el día, al cabo de un rato pude conciliar el sueño.

El tic, tic, tic... de la alarma me despertó muy temprano. Salte de la cama y me apresure a ducharme para estar lista para cuando me recogiera.

Mientras tomaba la maleta, el maletín y el bolso para bajar, tocaron a la puerta. La solté y corrí a abrir, cuando mire quien estaba detrás mi corazón latió con fuerza y me ruborice. Baje la cabeza para tratar de mantener la calma.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo con su encantadora voz de terciopelo.

-Buenos días- logre articular.

-Son tus cosas- señaló la maleta.

Asentí.

Tomó la maleta y cuando llegamos al auto la acomodo en el maletero.

Entre silenciosamente, y él también, puso el auto a andar y se dirigió a la ciudad, guarde silencio no quería preguntar a donde nos dirigíamos, pues a lo mejor tenía que realizar alguna diligencia.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- inquirió.

-No-respondí.

Dio una curva y esquivo varios coches, manejaba como un loco, así que me aferre a mi asiento y me asegure que mi cinturón estuviera bien colocado. Entro al auto-rápido del KFC. La boca se me volvió agua de sólo imaginarme el delicioso Popcorn Chicken.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó.

-El combo número 5, mi favorito.- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Serán dos, porque ese también es mi favorito- dijo.

Esperamos unos minutos hasta recibir el pedido y acelero rumbo al edificio. Cuando llegamos al departamento coloco mi maleta en la habitación de invitados, mientras yo acomodaba la comida.

-Deje la maleta en la cama de tu habitación- me informó.

Asentí mordiendo una papita.

-¿Qué haces aparte de trabajar?- pregunto curioso, mientras esparcía el Ketchup por sus papitas.

-Estoy en segundo año de la universidad.- dije.

-Perfecto... ¿Y qué estudias?-inquirió.

-Ingeniería en sistemas- respondí.

-Eres buena con las computadoras- reflexiono.

Asentí riéndome.

-Tienes una linda sonrisa Bella- murmuro mirándome con sus penetrantes esmeraldas.

Me ruborice y desvíe la mirada.

-Disculpa si te hice sentir incomoda- dijo nervioso.

-No importa- dije restándole importancia.

-Mañana tengo turno de 24 horas- me aviso.

-No te voy a ver hasta el jueves supongo- dije con tristeza. ¡Ay por Dios! que no lo haya notado.

-Exacto- dijo.

-Tratare de que el departamento este impecable para cuando vuelvas- dije.

-No quiero que trabajes mucho Bella- dijo.

-Pero es mi trabajo- lo contradije.

-Es cierto, pero no debes explotarte. Recuerda que también seremos amigos y como tu amigo te digo que es importante que estudies, quiero que seas una profesional.

-OK- murmure riendo.

-¿Tienes más amigos?-preguntó.

-Sí- respondí con una sonrisa y tomando un poco de soda.

-¡Qué bueno!- murmuro- Me gustaría que conocieras a mi hermana, estoy seguro que serían buenas amigas.

Sonreí.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Alice alias "La duendecilla"- rió.

-¿Por qué la llaman así?

-Cuando la conozcas lo descubrirás.- soltó una carcajada contagiosa y reí con él.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así.

Luego de comer, acomode las cosas en la habitación que por cierto era muy linda. Sus paredes estaban pintadas en tonos claros al igual que el resto del departamento lo que le daba un toque muy acogedor. La cama era de matrimonio con un lindo cobertor azul que contrastaban con las cortinas. Era enorme y acogedora, nunca en mi vida había visto una habitación de "invitados" tan bonita.

Al mediodía empecé a trabajar, por lo que comencé por la habitación de Edward mientras el leía un poco en su despacho.

Cambie las sábanas de su cama y coloque unas limpias, limpie las mesitas de noche y acomode unos libros que estaban tirados en un sillón. Barrí toda la recámara que no estaba llena de polvo, lo que me pareció raro porque supuestamente él era muy desordenado.

Pero al llegar al cuarto de baño me di cuenta que era un completo desastre; perfume, crema de afeitar, desodorante y toallas tiradas por todas partes, las recogí y lo limpie minuciosamente dejándolo brillante.

Me dirigí al cuarto de lavado con toda la ropa sucia dejándola encima de la lavadora, llene el carrito de agua y lo empuje hasta la recámara, limpie con mucho esfuerzo el piso hasta poder mirar mi reflejo en el.

Sonreí por mi buen trabajo.

-¡Wao...!-oí exclamar a Edward.- Es perfecto- dijo incrédulo.

-No es para tanto- dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

-Sí que lo es- dijo con una sonrisa.

Apoye una mano en la cabecera de su cama mientras miraba nerviosa una de las mesitas de noche.

-Si tú lo dices- murmure.

-Veremos una película-anunció.

-No he terminado- me queje.

-Es todo por hoy, mañana terminarás- declaro.

Lo mire enarcando una ceja y esboce una sonrisa.

-Sí mi general- dije haciendo el saludo oficial.

Se rió de mi ocurrencia.

-Haré las palomitas mientras tú te duchas.- Salió hacia la cocina todavía riéndose. ¡Dios! Como adoro su risa.

-Está bien.- dije en voz alta.

Luego de una relajante ducha, me coloque unos pantalones largos de dormir y una camiseta, me recogí el cabello en una coleta y salí a la sala donde Edward terminaba de acomodar las palomitas y los refrescos.

Nos sentamos en el sillón más grande y Edward le dio play a la película. Vimos ¿Qué pasó ayer? y no pare de llorar de la risa toda la película. Él estaba igual o peor pues hasta se ahogo con el refresco por estar riendo. La verdad es que la película fue muy graciosa.

-¿Cuál es tu película favorita?- pregunto mientras apagaba el DVD.

-Titanic- respondí suspirando.

-Eres una romántica- me acuso apuntándome con su dedo índice, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Eso creo...Titanic es una de las mejores historias de amor de los tiempos.

-Muy cierto.

-¿Y la tuya?

-El señor de los anillos. Se paso su mano por el cabello.

En las pocas horas que llevaba en su departamento pude darme cuenta que hacer eso, resulto ser una de sus manías.

-Por qué será que no me sorprende. Sonreí y moví mis cejas.

-Son muy buenas.

-Lo son- concordé.

Había visto todas las películas del Señor de los Anillos obligada por mi mejor amiga Jessica quien tenía una loca obsesión con el actor Orlando Bloom. Al final termino gustándome la trama de la película, y hasta pude comprarme los libros trabajando horas extras en una cafetería.

-A ver- murmuro tirando con sus dedos índice y pulgar su labio inferior.- ¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

-De todo tipo, pero amo la música clásica.

-Yo también- sonrió torcidamente. Levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, justo cuando iba hacerlo gire el rostro. No podía soportar que me tocara, aún no estaba preparada para eso.

-Lo siento- se disculpo y enterró su cara en sus manos.

Pasamos una tarde y parte de la noche increíble, luego del insignificante incidente. Ahora viéndolo desde otro punto creo que podríamos vivir bien juntos, por supuesto como amigos y sin caricias sorpresivas.

Por la mañana desperté muy temprano, ya Edward se había ido dejando una nota y las llaves del departamento. Lave la ropa y limpie toda la casa pasando la aspiradora por todos los lugares. Prepare un almuerzo rápido y salí rumbo a mi cita.

El hospital estaba como siempre lleno de personas desesperadas por atenderse. Subí al quinto piso donde se encontraba el consultorio de Jasper, salude a su asistente y esta me dijo que ya podía pasar.

-Buenos días Jasper- salude con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Bella, ¿Cómo esta mi paciente favorita?-preguntó.

-Bien- respondí acostándome en el sillón de las sesiones.

-Relájate- murmuro- A ver tienes algo que decir- inquirió.

Respire profundamente y me relaje un poco.

-Lo volví a ver.

-¿A quién?-preguntó.

-Hace dos años no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella noche.

-¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Me desmaye de la impresión y él me ayudo. Creo que después de todo, él no es una mala persona.-Y era cierto, me parecía un ser maravilloso.

-Bien...Cierra los ojos y dime exactamente por qué piensas que él no es malo.

-Él no tuvo la culpa del todo yo también me deje gobernar.

-¿La culpa de qué?-inquirió con voz suave.

-Aquella noche él abuso de mí, pero sé que yo también lo permití. Yo no quería al principio él estaba tomado y estoy segura que también drogado, tenía miedo no quería que mi primera vez sucediera así, le grite que me dejara que estaba haciendo una locura, pero no me escucho. Y cuando empezó a tocarme simplemente me deje llevar, no tenía fuerzas para luchar con él.

Era la primera vez que recordaba aquello sin derrumbarme.

-Por eso fue la depresión-afirmó

Asentí.

-No sabía como hacer frente a lo sucedido, estuve aterrada por salir embarazada porque no uso protección. Tenía mucho miedo apenas era una chica de diecisiete años.

-No confiaste en nadie.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Estaba vacía y sabía que lo sucedido me marcaría para siempre, no quería preocupar a Jessica ni a Mike con mis problemas. Ellos son los hermanos que nunca tuve y no era justo que compartieran mi dolor.

-Y ahora que lo volviste a ver, ¿Te pidió disculpas?-inquirió.

-No lo recuerda y es mejor así, el pasado lo dañaría y no quiero eso para él.

-Eres muy valiente y compasiva, Bella.-susurro.

-No lo sé, ya no puedo hablar más- susurre con la voz quebrada.

-Está bien. Hoy fue una buena sesión.

Me levante con cuidado y mira a Jasper que tenía una sonrisa sincera. Sabía que estaba feliz de que por fin logrará hablar sobre lo que tanto dolor me había causado.

Yo también me sentía bien, por fin podía hablar del tema y confiar en alguien y quien mejor que Jasper Hale mi psicólogo y amigo.

Bajamos a la cafetería del hospital, ya que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, y Jasper insistió en invitarme a almorzar.

Llevaba una bolsa la cual parecía esconderla, la mala suerte es que era muy grande para eso, pensé preguntarle que contenía, pero no quería ser metiche.

Escogimos la mesa más alejada en la cafetería ya que esta estaba abarrotada de personas. Pedimos una ensalada acompañada con pollo deshuesado una jarra de limonada. Cuando la camarera nos trajo el pedido, Jazz empezó a devorarlo.

Me reí, el pobre parecía hambriento. De pronto recordé a Edward, a lo mejor él también tenía hambre y yo ni siquiera sabía en que hospital trabajaba para poder llevarle el almuerzo.

-¿Cuándo entras a la universidad?-preguntó llevándose un pedazo de pollo a la boca.

-En dos semanas- respondí jugando con un trozo de tomate.

-Eso está muy bien- murmuro con una sonrisa y se inclino a tomar el paquete- Esto es para ti- me lo entrego.

Lo tome vacilante. Jasper sabía que odiaba las sorpresas y los regalos. Abrí la bolsa con mucho cuidado, cuando vi su contenido me quede muda.

Adentro habían unas converse de cuadros blancos con negros eran hermosas.

-Gracias- susurre con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Es tu regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.- sonrío.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Bella?- preguntó una voz aterciopelada que reconocí al instante.

Salte en mi silla de la impresión. Poco a poco alce el rostro para encontrarme con su mirada que me hipnotizaba.

-El próximo viernes- respondió Jasper por mí.

-Tú eres su psicólogo Hale- dijo Edward con voz fría.

Jasper asintió.

-¿De dónde se conocen?-preguntó Jazz curioso.

Cuando abrí la boca para responder, Edward se adelanto.

-Compartimos piso- respondió con una sonrisa.

Jasper me miro enarcando una ceja y yo asentí roboticamente. El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella- se despidió Edward y ni siquiera miro a Jazz.

-Vives con Cullen- me acuso.

Le conté todo a Jasper omitiendo que él me había socorrido con lo del desmayo, pues se daría cuenta quien era él.

Para cuando llegue al departamento comí lo que había dejado preparado, vi un poco de tele, mientras hablaba por celular con Jessica contándole los últimos acontecimientos y luego me fui a dormir.

Desperté a las siete de la mañana, me duche y vestí rápido para poder preparar el desayuno. Al llegar a la cocina vi que Edward se me había adelantado, pues ya el desayuno estaba servido y él tomaba café leyendo el periódico.

-Buen día- salude sentándome.

-Buen día. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-preguntó dejando el periódico a un lado de la mesa y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?- inquirí endulzando mi café.

-Bien gracias, aunque necesito que me hagas un favor- pidió con un lindo puchero que me acelero el corazón. ¡Dios! ése hombre quiere matarme.

-Tú dirás- susurre aturdida.

-Acompáñame a la gala del aniversario del hospital.

Lo mire con los ojos como platos. Yo y él en una fiesta "juntos". Pero no conocía a nadie más para invitar, aunque siendo completamente sincera odiaría que fuera con otra. Tranquila Bella me advertí, pareces una mujer celosa. ¿Celosa yo?...Claro que no, como voy a estar celosa apenas no estamos conociendo.

-¿Qué dices Bella?- inquirió con una sonrisa torcida, sacándome de mi conflicto interno.

**Hola Chicas... ¿Cómo están? Espero que maravillosamente.**

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo... :s. Ustedes que creen que le responda Bella a Edward irá al baile con él? Háganme saber su opinión.**

**El próximo capítulo que ya casi está terminado es un POV. Edward, lo subiré quizá el miércoles todo depende de sus lindos Reviews... **

**Gracias por sus Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos. Ellos son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, aparte de que adoro escribir está historia. Estoy tratando de responder todo los reviews que me envían... Ténganme paciencia, los leo todos.... ;)**

**LAS ADORO CHICAS.... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ANSIAS A VER QUE TAL LES PARECE EL CAPÍTULO.**

**SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS....**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**DIOS LAS BENDIGA. **

**LU393...**


	3. Hermosa

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa S.M, la historia salio de mi loquita cabecita. **

_**Capítulo 3 : "Hermosa"**_

**Edward. POV.**

Desperté temprano por costumbre, en mi solitario departamento. Me bañe, vestí y limpie un poco mi recámara. Odiaba ver mi departamento sucio, esa fue una de las tantas cosas buenas que me inculco mi madre, el buen aseo. Gracias a Dios que mi hermano mayor Emmet decidió irse a vivir con su novia porque este departamento estaría hecho un desastre, si lo compartiéramos.

Prepare unos emparedados y zumo de naranja para desayunar, los comí con lentitud, no tenía nada que hacer, estaba tomando dos días libres en el hospital. A los cuales había sido obligado a acceder ya que desde que empecé a trabajar allí, nunca me había tomado unas vacaciones.

Al cabo de un rato después de leer un rato en mi mini- despacho decidí caminar un poco por aquel parque que tanto me confundía, supongo que tenía que ver con algo de lo que sucedió aquella noche de la cual no recuerdo nada.

Por más que lo intentará no me era posible recordar nada y eso me frustraba. Estaba convencido que algo muy malo hice aquella noche, lo explicaba las gotas de sangre de mi pantalón y el olor a perfume de fresias de mi camisa, que me entrego una de las enfermeras a mi salida del hospital por una sobredosis.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera consumía drogas.

No sé que rayos sucedió y me sentía impotente y sucio al pensar que pude arruinar la vida de alguien. Tenía mis sospechas respecto a la sangre y al olor del perfume eso sólo significaba que; pude haber abusado sexualmente de una chica y ese peso lo he estado cargando desde hace ya dos años. Alice mi melliza trataba de darme ánimos, pero no podía con la culpa de saber que abuse sexualmente de una joven a la cual no recordaba y temía haberla dejado embarazada.

Salí del edificio y observe que una vez más la mañana de lunes estaba muy fría. Me abrigue con mi chamarra tratando de soportar el frió.

Al llegar al parque, hubo algo que llamo mi atención intensamente, sentí una opresión en mi pecho, observe detenidamente a mi alredor y encontré a la causa.

Bajo un árbol se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto jamás. Se veía pequeñita totalmente indefensa, de cabello chocolate caía en una coleta hasta su cintura y su piel era blanca. No tenía acceso a sus ojos ya que tenía la cabeza colocada entre las piernas donde ahogaba sus sollozos, se veía desdichada.

¿Qué podía ser la causa de tanta tristeza? ¿Quién provocó tanto dolor? Un instinto asesino se apodero de mí, del sólo hecho de pensar de que alguien la había lastimado. No comprendía la gran necesidad que me embargaba. Sólo tenía claro una cosa; debía protegerla.

Camine hacia el árbol, me pare justo al frente de ella, pero no noto mi presencia, por lo que opte por sentarme a su lado, en ese preciso momento la chica se volteo y me miro con un rostro lleno de sorpresa, miedo, estaba atónita. Me llamo mucho la atención el bello color de sus ojos marrones, eran simplemente perfectos y distintos, con un toque de dulzura.

Esa hermosa mujer era un ángel. Una persona muy especial.

De repente se puso pálida, al abrir los ojos y mirarme detenidamente, de sus ojos seguían brotando espesas lágrimas. Se incorporó rápidamente y yo hice lo mismo, sabía que quería salir corriendo y debía detenerla. Pero le fue imposible huir, ya que se desmayo en mis brazos.

La cargue hasta el edificio que quedaba a dos cuadras del parque, las personas que transitaban por las calles me miraban, pero decidí no prestarles atención, tenía que ayudarla a reaccionar. Estaba pálida y se notaba que no cuidaba su salud, por que debajo de sus hermosos ojos se enmarcaban unas pequeñas ojeras.

Logre llevarla hasta mi piso, al llegar tire su bolso en un sillón, la acomode en mi cama y me dirigí por mi maletín, para poder examinarla.

Lo primero que pude notar fue sus defensas bajas, y el estrés que cargaba que provoco el desmayo. Su pulso era estable, tome algodón, alcohol, y lo coloque debajo de su pequeña y fina nariz.

Aspiro el aroma, y por impulso acaricie su mejilla, tratando de darle consuelo y en un gesto protector. Su piel era como la seda, era hermosa y suave. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, y observo la habitación un tanto desorienta, todavía no notando mi presencia pues estaba a su lado, volteó la cabeza, me miro con miedo y se levanto de golpe de la cama.

-NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR- gritó horrorizada, temblando levemente.

En ese momento descubrí, que aquella hermosa chica había sufrido abuso. Esa reacción lo confirmaba, sentí pesar por ella y maldije al desgraciado que le causo tanta desconfianza y dolor. ¡OH vamos Edward no es peor que tú, ya que también hiciste lo mismo! Maldije a mi subconsciente.

-Tranquila no te aré daño, te desmayaste y te traje a mi departamento- le informé.

Me miro confundida, como tratando de explicarse lo ocurrido.

-¿No sabes quién soy?- inquirió nerviosa.

-No- respondí. No la conocía, aunque sentía una punzada en mi pecho que lo negaba.-Te vi llorando en el parque, y pensé que necesitabas ayuda. Jamás te había visto.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, y poco a poco su rostro se fue relajando.

-Soy Edward Cullen- me presenté extendiéndole mi mano.

-Bella Swan- susurro, pero no tomo mi mano. Su rechazo me atravesó como una espada atraviesa un corazón.

Deje caer la mano.

-Veo que te sientes mejor Bella. ¿Quieres algo de comer?- le pregunte con una sonrisa tratando de inspirarle confianza.

-No... Gracias- susurro y su estómago rugió.

-Tu estómago no piensa lo mismo- dije divertido.- Vamos Bella te preparare algo- la anime.

Calenté un poco de lasaña, pues era lo único rápido que podía ofrecerle.

-Aquí tienes Bella.- Coloque el plato en el comedor de la cocina.

Se sentó y empezó a comer. Sonreí complacido al ver que le gustaba.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- le pregunte sentándome frente a ella.

-Nada importante- respondió haciendo una mueca.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo, su expresión la delataba.

-Para llorar como lo hacías debió de ser importante, pero no es obligación que respondas- le dije removiéndome incomodo en la silla.

Me miró y asumí que estaba decidiendo contarme la verdad, era demasiado de fácil leer sus expresiones y eso me agradaba.

-No tengo trabajo y si no consigo dinero quedare en la calle- dijo incomoda tomando un trozo de lasaña y mordisqueándola antes de metérselo todo a la boca.

-¡OH!- exclamé como idiota.

-Estaba llorando porque fui a una entrevista para mesera en un bar, pero al dueño le parecí más una prostituta que una mesera- dijo avergonzada.

-Maldito- susurre.

-Así es la vida-dijo.

-Cierto- concordé- ¿Qué sabes hacer?-pregunte con interés. Poniendo a funcionar mi plan. Necesitaba ayudarla, debía hacerlo.

-Sé cocinar, lavar, planchar y limpiar. Mejor dicho sé todos los deberes del hogar- dijo orgullosa.

-Hummm.......-murmure. Tenía que decir una pequeña mentira, así que respire y continúe hablando.- Este departamento es muy grande, y siendo sincero yo de milagro sé cocinar, lo demás se me da bastante mal, así que necesito a alguien que se ocupe de eso. ¿Te gustaría Bella?-inquirí clavando mis ojos en su hermoso rostro.

-Ehhh...-tartamudo.

Espere impaciente, removiéndome cada segundo en la silla esperando su respuesta. ¡OH Dios! sólo necesitaba un sí. No lo pude soportar más y hable.

-¿Qué dices Bella?- inquirí nervioso- Hasta podrías vivir aquí, tengo libre la habitación de invitados. Y no paso mucho tiempo en casa, la mayoría de mis turnos en el hospital son nocturnos. Creo que nos llevaríamos bien y así te ahorrarías el pagar una habitación.- le propuse tratando de darle buenos argumentos para que aceptara quedarse.

Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Y yo estaba a punto de gritar de la desesperación. Pude notar por su expresión que ya había decidido. Inhale y espere a que hablara.

-Acepto- dijo parándose de la silla y colocando el plato en el lava platos.

-Gracias- grite eufórico y la abrase.

Sentí que mi corazón iba a salí volando de mi pecho. Tenía años sin sentirme así.

-También vivirás aquí- afirme.

Asintío.

-¿Cuándo te podrás mudar?- pregunte.

-Lo antes posible- respondió.

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Dónde está mi bolso?- preguntó.

-Voy por él- dije y fui directo a la sala. Tome el celular, la pantalla mostraba el nombre de Jasper.

Si era el desgraciado de Hale, haría lo necesario para sacarlo por completo de la vida de Bella, no permitiría que se la arruinara.

Sentí mi ira subirme a la cabeza de una forma despiadada. ¿Qué papel jugaba él en su vida?

-¿Quién es Jasper?- le pregunte a punto de explotar de la rabia.

-Un amigo- respondió y tomo el celular de mis manos.

Se alejo un poco de mí. Y eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera, estaba cegado y veía todo rojo. No entendía esta actitud tan posesiva que sentía hacia ella y pensar que él significaba algo en su vida desbordaba mis celos. Jasper Hale saldría lo antes posible de la vida de ella, o dejaría de llamarme Edward Cullen.

-¡_OH! la cita- exclamó. _

Eso fue suficiente, desvíe mi mirada de ella y me concentre en preparar un café. La cafeína podía aplacar la cólera que llevaba por dentro.

-¿Quieres café?- pregunte tratando de darle una sonrisa para que no pudiera notar mi estado de ánimo.

-Sí, gracias- susurró.

Le serví un poco y se le ofrecí, lo acepto y le dio unos sorbos, se lamió los labios y sentí como me apretaban mis pantalones y un deseo estremecedor se apodero de mi entrepierna, aparte la vista de sus labios y trate de mirar mi taza. Esa mujer sería mi perdición.

-¿Jasper es sólo tu amigo?- pregunte rogándole a los cielos que no fuera nada más o tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

-Es mi amigo y también mi psicólogo- respondió

-Hummm.....-murmure dándole un sorbo a mi café. Estaba complacido con su respuesta.- Y tienes cita con tu psicólogo ¿el miércoles?-inquirí pensando en que problema tenía para que sus citas fueran tan contiguas.

-En realidad la cita era hoy y por eso me llamo- dijo. _¡OH! Pero que psicólogo tan eficiente... pensé sarcástico._

Asentí y camine a la despensa para tomar las galletas que preparaba mi madre y se encargaba de enviármelas todos los meses con Emmet, aunque algunas veces no llegaban ya que mi hermano se las comía durante el camino.

-Toma- le ofrecí las galletas.

Tímidamente tomo dos y mordió una. El movimiento de sus labios capturando la galleta y el sonido de la mordida hizo que mi entrepierna doliera tanto. Si ella no paraba estaba seguro que rompería mis pantalones.

-Están muy ricas- dijo cuando termino de comerse una. Su rostro se notaba más animado.

-Las prepara mi madre- dije con una sonrisa, recordando a mi familia- ¿Cuándo irás por tus cosas?- pregunte.

-Mañana las traeré.

-OK. Te llevara a donde vives para poder recogerte mañana-dije.

-No es necesario-susurro.

-Sí es necesario- la contradije con una sonrisa.

-Vamos- dije y la conduje hacia la puerta de mi departamento.

La lleve a la casa donde tenía alquilado un cuarto, la cual estaba en muy mal estado. Quedamos en que la recogería por la mañana del día siguiente.

Ya en mi departamento empecé a tirar libros por toda mi habitación, en el cuarto de baño lo desarregle, tratando de darle un aspecto desordenado, pues no quería que Bella sospechara absolutamente nada. Me sentí realmente mal por hacer que limpiara algo que antes había estado arreglado, pero era la única manera de poder ayudarla.

El martes desperté impaciente y era las siete de la mañana cuando estaba listo, había quedado con Bella que la buscaría a las ocho por lo que camine impaciente por el departamento hasta que el reloj indico las siete cuarenta y cinco.

Toque la puerta de su recamara y ella me abrió completamente ruborizada. El rubor de sus mejillas era fantástico. Acomode su maleta en mi auto y conduje con destino a la ciudad.

Desayunamos comida del KFC mi favorita y descubrí que la de ella también, teníamos muchas cosas en común y eso provocaba que mi corazón latiera desbocado. Hablamos acerca de sus estudios y cometí el error de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos comentado lo linda que me parecía su sonrisa, a lo que ella desvío la mirada completamente incomoda, gracias a Dios le pedí disculpas y ella las acepto.

Me fui a leer un rato un caso para una operación que se realizara al día siguiente, suponía un poco de riesgo para el paciente pero también podría salvarle la vida, y yo me encargaría de que todo saliera bien, no era Dios, pero trataría de realizar lo mejor posible todo.

Al cabo de un rato fui a mi recamara y me encontré a Bella terminado de limpiar el piso. La recámara estaba reluciente y ella se veía satisfecha.

Sonreí.

La felicite por su esfuerzo y la invite a mirar una película tenia mucha curiosidad por saber más acerca de ella. Mientras ella se duchaba escogí la película ¿Qué pasó ayer? una comedia que según Emmet estaba muy graciosa. En la cocina coloque un paquete de Popcorn en el microondas y saque unos refrescos del refrigerador. Los acomode en la sala y la sentí llegar.

Nos sentamos en el sillón y di play a la película. Emmet acertó acerca de ella, en realidad no pudimos para de reír por las ocurrencias de los chicos. Bella lloraba de la risa y yo hasta me ahogue con mi refresco por una escena divertidísima.

-¿Cuál es tu película favorita?- pregunte mientras apagaba el DVD.

-Titanic- respondió suspirando.

-Eres una romántica- la acuse apuntándola con mi dedo índice, y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Eso creo...Titanic es una de las mejores historias de amor de los tiempos.

-Muy cierto.

-¿Y la tuya?- inquirió curiosa.

-El señor de los anillos. Me pase la mano por el cabello.

-Por qué será que no me sorprende. Sonrió y movió sus cejas.

-Son muy buenas. Susurre.

-Lo son- concordó.

Amaba el Señor de los Anillos, había comprado todos los libros y DVD de las películas, eran realmente geniales.

-A ver- murmure tirando con mis dedos índice y pulgar mi labio inferior, una manía que había heredado de mi padre...- ¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

-De todo tipo, pero amo la música clásica.

-Yo también- sonreí

Mis manos me picaban por acariciar su mejilla, por lo que la levante y justo cuando iba hacerlo ella gire el rostro.

Sentí que mi pecho se oprimía por su desprecio. Debía darle tiempo, a lo mejor no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de contacto. Se notaba que todavía era una chica inocente.

-Lo siento- me disculpe y entere mi rostro entre mis manos, frustrado por la estupidez que acababa de cometer, lo que menos deseaba es que ella se alejara por mis imbéciles impulsos.

Trate de bromear el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche para que ella olvidara mi estupidez y creo que funciono.

A las cinco de la mañana desperté, me di una rápida ducha tome una manzana y le escribí una nota a Bella explicándole lo de mi turno y dejándole un juego de llaves.

La operación del señor Smith duro aproximadamente seis horas, fue un rotundo éxito sólo quedaba esperar como respondía su cerebro y si había quedado secuelas como perdida de memoria en el peor de los casos. Mis colegas me felicitaron por el buen trabajo y de paso me exigieron que asistiera a la fiesta de aniversario del hospital, cuando iba a declinarla se me ocurrió que esa podía ser una forma de distracción para Bella, le pediría que me acompañara.

Baje a almorzar a la cafetería la cual se encontraba llena. Recorrí para ver algún asiento vacío y me encontré a Bella almorzando y riendo con uno de los mejores psicólogos del país como también uno de los peores estupidos del universo, Jasper Hale.

Como alma que llevaba el diablo, camine a su mesa que estaba muy escondía del resto. Al llegar pude oír como Hale decía;

-Es tu regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.- le dijo con una sonrisa de idiota.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños Bella?- pregunte interviniendo en la conversación e imponiendo mi presencia, para dejarle claro a Hale que conocía a Bella, y que si quería guerra, pues guerra tendría.

Ella alzo la cabeza para mirarme completamente ruborizaba y cuando abrió su pequeña boquita para responderme, Hale se adelanto.

-El próximo viernes- respondió.

-Tú eres su psicólogo Hale- dije gruñendo y mirándolo con furia.

Hale asintió.

-¿De dónde se conocen?-preguntó Hale mirando a Bella.

Bella volvió a abrir la boca para responder, pero esta vez me adelante para dejarla unas cuantas cosas claras a Hale.

-Compartimos piso- dije y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro con superioridad.

Hale miro a Bella enarcando una ceja, notablemente confundido y esperando una respuesta.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella- me despedí ignorando a Hale. Ya era suficiente, ver su rostro compungido por la sorpresa fue suficiente. Me reí internamente.

El resto del día pase atendiendo a algunos pacientes y estudiando un caso para una cirugía de un joven de diecinueve años, era muy complicada y tenía muchos riesgos de muerte. Realmente me preocupaba, al igual que todos mis pacientes, pero el chico llevaba todas las de perder. Haría hasta lo imposible por salvarlo, él chico necesitaba vivir, apenas y comenzaba su vida.

Al terminar mi turno, maneje hasta mi departamento y llegue a eso de las dos de la mañana, fui directo a mi recamara a descansar, tenía todo el fin de semana libre y aprovecharía para compartirlo con Bella y pedirle el favor de que me acompañara al baile el sábado. Pensando en ella me quede dormido.

El timbre de mi celular me despertó, tome una ducha y me dirigí a la puerta a buscar el periódico, fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pique un poco de fruta, prepare el café y serví unas tostadas con mermelada de melocotón.

Me senté tomando el periódico con mi mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenía el café. Oí los pasos de Bella.

-Buen día- saludo sentándose.

-Buen día. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunte dejando el periódico a un lado de la mesa y mirándola a los ojos. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, jamás me cansaría de admirar su belleza, la ternura y pureza que destilaba.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?- dijo mientras añadía azúcar a su café.

Era el momento de plantearle que fuera mi acompañante en la fiesta.

-Bien gracias, aunque necesito que me hagas un favor- pedí haciendo un puchero de esos que había aprendido de la duende cada vez que necesitaba algo.

-Tú dirás- susurro parpadeando.

-Acompáñame a la gala del aniversario del hospital. - lo dije tan rápido que temí que no me hubiera entendido nada.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sacudió su cabeza, parecía estarse debatiendo.

_Que diga que sí... Por favor... pedí a Dios._

-¿Qué dices Bella?- inquirí con una sonrisa nerviosa, necesitaba una respuesta, puesto que me encontraba demasiado nervioso.

-No lo sé- susurro jugando con sus dedos.

-Di que sí- susurre avergonzado por insistir.

-Es que veraz Edward- se mordió el labio inferior- No tengo nada que ponerme, además....

- Por eso no hay problema.-La interrumpí, si su excusa es que no tenían nada que ponerse eso quedaría arreglado en segundos, sabía quien podría ayudarme.- Mi hermana Alice te ayudará, te lo aseguró.

-No quiero incomodarla- susurro enterrando su tenedor en un trozo de manzana y llevándoselo a la boca, seguí toda la trayectoria y sacudí mi cabeza debía comportarme, no dejar gobernarme por mis estupidas hormonas como si fuera un adolescente. Ya era un hombre de veintidós años tenía el control suficiente o eso creía.

-No lo harás- dije sonriendo y ella asintió.

_Sí iría con Bella a la fiesta. Eso era un gran paso. _

_-_Termina de desayunar porque iremos a pasear. Sonreí e hice un puchero cuando ella sacudió su cabeza, luego asintió riéndose.

Una hora después, nos encontrábamos bajando de mi auto para ir a una exposición de arte. Ayude a Bella a bajar y la sostuve cuando se tambaleaba por sus tacones, la convencí luego de que se estreso cuando le dije donde era el paseo, finalmente accedió pero me hizo responsable de si se caía con sus sandalias.

Realmente era hermosa se vistió con unos jeans ajustados y una camisa roja con los dos primeros botones abiertos y las sandalias negras de tacón de punta, si supiera lo irreal que era.

La conduje dentro de la galería. Ya dentro observé que las fotografías de mi amigo Benjamín eran realmente buenas.

-Son hermosas- susurro maravillada observando las fotos.

Sonreí. Mirando como caía su cabello hasta la cintura.

-Lo son. Pose una mano en su espalda, para trasladarla a otra fotografía y al sentir su contacto, cientos de choquecitos eléctricos me atravesaron el cuerpo.

-Edward...Edward Cullen- escuche que me llamaban.

Volteé para encontrarme con unos ojos azules que me observaban asombrados. Mire a Bella quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Tanto tiempo Edward- susurro abrazándome. La abrase un poco incomodo, mirando como Bella desviaba la mirada.

Chicas lo prometido el capítulo narrado por nuestro bello Edward...

¿Quién será la que saludo a Edward? y ¿Por qué odia tanto Edward a Jasper? Lo averiguaran en el próximo capítulo, narrado por Bella.

Un millón de GRACIAS por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos de está historia. Estoy tan feliz de la aceptación que ha tenido...

Creo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré sábado o domingo todo depende de sus reviews...

Espero que hayan disfrutado estos carnavales, tanto como yo....

LAS QUIERO DEMASIADO CHICAS.............

DIOS LAS BENDIGA...

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

LU393.............LuISSy


	4. Baile

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa S.M, la historia salio de mi loquita cabecita. **

_**Capítulo 4: "Baile"**_

Sentir el roce de su mano en mi espalda me hizo perder la razón, trate de controlarme pero me fue imposible debido a los choquecitos que sentía cada vez que se me acercaba demasiado o tocaba mi piel.

Las fotos eran realmente exquisitas, las dimensiones, los fondos y la iluminación de la cámara parecía ser de otro planeta.

Estaba absorta por lo que cada imagen reflejaba, tenía muchas ganas de conocer al gran artista de una obra tan bonita como esa.

-Edward...Edward Cullen- escuche una voz chillona.

Mire en la dirección de donde provenía la voz y me encontré con una despampanante rubia alta de ojos azules que miraban a Edward como un niño mira su regalo favorito de navidad.-Tanto tiempo- susurro abrazándolo.

Desvíe la mirada, porque si seguía observando la escena era capaz de echarme a llorar allí mismo.

Totalmente estúpido de mi parte, pero así me sentía y ya que se podía hacer. Me aleje de ellos lo más disimuladamente que pude y sin querer tropecé, espere el golpe tranquilamente como solía hacerlo cada vez que mi torpeza aparecía, pero nunca llego en cambio sentí unos fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura. Gire lentamente sobre mis sandalias de punta y me encontré con un verdadero alzador de pesas. El chico alto como de un metro noventa de piel morena rojiza y cabello negro azabache tenía una resplandeciente sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-¡Hola!- exclamó emocionado- Mi nombre es Jacob Black. Extendió su fuerte mano.

Sonreí. Jacob parecía ser un sol, una persona con luz propia.... en fin alguien especial.

-Isabella Swan- estreche su mano.- Pero puedes llamarme Bella.

-Bella.-susurro y clavo sus ojos tan negros como la noche en los míos.-Es un placer.

-Digo lo mismo.

-Muy lindas las fotografías- comento en tono jovial.

-Lo son. Reí.

Un camarero se acerco y Jacob me ofreció una copa. Le di un sorbo y mire otra fotografía esta se trataba de una madre acurrucando a su hijo, era tan tierna que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Es muy afortunado ese bebé- murmuro y su rostro se transformo en una mascara de tristeza.

-Sí...Lo es, no todos contamos con la misma suerte.

-Perdisteis a tus padres. Frunció el ceño.

-Se podría decir que sí.

No era momento para recordar que ellos se habían olvidado de mí.

-Yo perdí a mi madre cuando tenía cinco años. Murió en un accidente de coche.

Sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento.

-Gracias- susurro y sonrió nuevamente- Bueno dejemos a un lado la tristeza. ¿Quién te ha invitado a esta exposición?-preguntó.

-En realidad nadie.- respondí apenada.

Soltó una carcajada y varias cabezas voltearon a mirarnos. Mire mis sandalias nerviosa y ruborizada.

-Entonces... ¿Con quién has venido?-inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Conmigo- susurro una voz aterciopelada que reconocí al instante.

-Edward...-susurre como idiota.

-Has conocido a Jacob.

Palmeo el hombro de Jacob y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro dejándome completamente paralizada no podía moverme ni hablar, ni siquiera respirar, me había vuelto de piedra.

Sentí la mirada de varias personas clavadas en nosotros, especialmente la rubia quien me observaba echando chispas y roja de la rabia.

Le sonreí con superioridad, aprovechándome un poco de la situación.

-¿Cómo has estado Black?-preguntó Cortez Edward.

-Conociendo mujeres tan hermosas como Bella, de maravilla- respondió y me guiño.

Rodee los ojos. Estaba aturdida sentía las manos de Edward como acero alrededor de mi cintura, y su respiración en mi cuello no ayudaba en nada. Si él no paraba me iba a desmayar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Black, con mujeres como Bella es difícil concentrarse en la fotografías. ¿No crees?

Jacob asintió.

-Creo que ambos están exagerando- comente nerviosa.

-Claro que no, cariño- susurro Edward y beso mi cuello.

Me congele y ruborice al mismo tiempo. El cosquilleo que había dejado el beso y el galope de mi corazón, no me dejaban respirar. A eso debía añadir la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Jacob y quizá también en el mío. Porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le ocurría a Edward y a mi traicionero cuerpo que respondía a sus caricias, cuando no debería hacerlo.

-¿Son pareja?-inquirió Jacob.

-Sí- respondió Edward por mí y ni siquiera tuve el coraje de negarlo.

¡Qué demonios te ocurre Bella! me gritó la vocecilla diablillo...Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que él te hizo hace dos años.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no le haría caso por ahora. Disfrutaría de esa fantasía lo que durara la exposición.

-Edward Cullen- exclamo un hombre alto de piel morena- Tiempo sin saber de ti. Me alegro que hayas venido a mi exposición amigo.

Se aproximo y Edward me soltó para abrazarlo.

-Estás fotos son una belleza hermano- lo halago.

-Gracias- murmuro- Y dime hermano. ¿Quién es está belleza?

Edward entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y la descarga fue tal que me estremecí. Sentí un fuego ardiente bajar por todo mi cuerpo y colocarse en mi pelvis. ¡OH Dios mío!... Me estaba volviendo loca.

-Es Bella mi novia- respondió sonriendo.

Su ¡NOVIA! ojala anhele. Realmente o estaba loca o la falta de amor me estaba volviendo masoquista.

-Un placer... Yo soy Benjamín. Besó mi mejilla.

-Igualmente. Tus fotografías son hermosas.

-Gracias.

La conversación se centreo en la inspiración de Benjamín y en un nuevo libro que publicaría en unos meses. Edward le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Jacob y no entendía nada. Más tarde le preguntaría, porque era absurdo que él estuviera celoso ¿Cierto?

Cenamos en un restaurante de comida china y llegamos a altas horas de la noche al departamento, ya allí fuimos directamente a dormir.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando me dirigí a limpiar un poco la sala y me encontré a Edward dormido en el sillón. Acomode la aspiradora sin hacer ruido y me acerque al él, me hinqué a su lado y acaricie su frente. Su piel tan blanca y suave. Cuando iba a trazar la línea de su mandíbula el sonido de la puerta me sobresalto.

-Hola- saludo una chica pequeñita de cabello negro en puntas que apuntaban a varias direcciones y ojos tan verdes como los de Edward- Soy Alice Cullen la hermana de él- señaló a Edward.

Quería que la tierra me tragara, sentía tanta vergüenza. Alice su hermana me había visto acariciándolo. Sólo a mí me ocurrían esas cosas.

-Ho...Hola-tartamudee como una tarada. Lentamente me incorpore.

-Ven- me llamo y se dirigió a la cocina, la seguí mirando fijamente el suelo.

-Tú debes ser la famosa Bella. ¿Cierto?- comento jovial, lo de "famosa" no lo entendí.

Asentí aún incapaz de pronunciar nada.

-Mi hermano me ha llamado para ayudarte a que te vistas para la cena de está noche.

-¡OH!- exclame más apenada. Edward se estaba tomando muchas molestias, ya había decidido utilizar mi vestido favorito daba igual puesto de que si él no me recordaba a mí, menos recordaría el vestido.

-He traído un vestido hermoso, estoy segura que te quedará.- Sonrió satisfecha.- Vayamos a tu recámara hay que prepararse.

Alice tomo los vestidos, la maletita y su bolso. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y se quedo helada contemplando la foto que estaba colocada en mi mesita; éramos Jasper, Jessica, Mike y yo. El gancho que sostenía los vestidos se le resbalo de las manos y si no es porque estoy alerta caen al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte preocupada puesto que estaba muy pálida, la ayude a sentarse en mi cama y acomode los vestidos en el clóset.

-¿Eres su novia?-inquirió con voz ahogada señalando a Jasper en la fotografía.

amigos, él es como mi hermano- respondí frunciendo el ceño, tratando de analizar su interés por él.- ¿Lo conoces?-inquirí tratando de obtener respuestas.

-Sí, él fue mi prometido. Su respuesta me dejo en estado de shock.

Jasper....Edward enojado por la presencia de Jasper....Jasper mirándolo con la culpa reflejada en los ojos...Todas las pistas se encontraba frente a mis narices y no me había dado cuenta.

-Yo no sé que decir- susurre aturdida por la bomba que me había lanzado Alice.

-No tienes que decir nada Bella- me dio una sonrisa triste y palmeo la cama. Me senté a su lado- Él me dejo plantada en el altar.

_Dios mío que crueldad... pensé llena de un repentino odio hacia Jasper._

_-_Es un ímbecil- declare temblando de rabia.

Ella asintió.

-Pero eso paso hace mucho ahora te enseñare el vestido que compre para ti. ¿Amigas?-extendió su mano.

La estreche sin vacilación.

-Amigas. Nos reímos.

Se dirigió al clóset casi bailando, sus andares parecían los de una bailarina de ballet clásico. Saco el vestido y lo extendió en mi cama.

Mi boca se formo en una O, el vestido consistía en un corcet morado con decoraciones en negro añadido a una falda negra de tabletas.

-Es espectacular. Lo toque delicadamente temiendo que se dañara.

-Claro que sí y con el peinado, maquillaje, zapatos y accesorios que tengo en mente quedaras más linda de lo que eres.

-No soy linda. La contradije.

- Lo eres pero no discutamos por esa tontería- hizo una graciosa mueca. -Está noche será genial. Chillo emocionada.

-¿Irás?

-Sí acompañare a un amigo de Edward.

La mire alzando las cejas y ella se ruborizo. No pude contener la carcajada.

Nos pasamos la tarde entre mascarillas, que si pedicure y manicure, depilación y tratamientos para el cabello. Alice se había llevado todo una sala de belleza en su maleta.

Mientras nos arreglábamos hablamos de nuestros artistas favoritos el de Alice el bellísimo Jackson Rathbone y él mío por supuesto el divino Robert Pattinson, estábamos locas por ellos.

A eso de las seis de la tarde cenamos una ensalada acompañada con filete de pollo que había preparado Edward, al el pobre, "la duende" no lo dejo ni entrar a la habitación. Comimos entre risas por las anegdotas de las travesuras de pequeños de los Cullen. Me entere por ejemplo que Emmet el hermano mayor en su décima fiesta de fiesta de cumpleaños hizo que Alice le pintara la S de superman en el pecho y salió desnudo al patio trasero colocando sus manos tratando de enseñar sus supuestos poderes, mientras los invitados e inclusos sus padres se reían.

El pequeño Eddie como solía llamarlo Alice, al cumplir los nueve años salieron de excursión a un bosque y se desnudo y trepaba árboles para sentirse como su personaje favorito: Tarzán. Los exploradores que andaban por el bosque se sorprendieron tanto que pensaron que en realidad había crecido en la selva. No pare de reír por un buen rato hasta escuchar su voz desde la puerta.

-Ella- susurro con su exquisita voz de terciopelo- También hizo travesuras de pequeña, puesto que soñaba ser una actriz porno, porque oía que eran muy famosas en el colegio y ella quería ser famosa.

Solté una carcajada casi al mismo tiempo que Edward.

-¡Basta!- exclamo la duende- Sólo quería fama. Se carcajeo.

-Eso quedo muy claro.- comento Edward.

-Vete- le grito Alice.

-Paz- susurro y se perdió por el pasillo.

Ya completamente vestida me mire en el espejo, el reflejo me dejo sin palabras. El vestido estaba hecho a la medida al igual que los zapatos de punta, el peinado sensacional al igual que la cinta que iba en mi cuello.

-Hermosas. Alice comenzó a dar brinquitos.

-Te apoyo.

Alice llevaba un vestido gris con una cinta atada bajo los pechos y unos zapatos de punta gris, el cabello en puntas y un maquillaje nocturno.

-Vamos.

Salimos a la sala donde no esperaba Edward y un joven alto de complexión musculosa, ojos azules y cabello largo recogido en una coleta.

Edward estaba insoportablemente guapo con un traje negro con una camisa morada del mismo tono de mi vestido. _Duendecilla loca... _Se las arreglo para combinarnos a todos.

-Estás hermosa. Susurro Edward clavando sus esmeraldas en mi ruborizado rostro.

-Un poco de rubor justo lo que necesitabas Bella. Comento Alice.

-Alice- la recrimino Edward.

La duende danzo hasta donde nos encontrábamos halando a su acompañante.

-Bella te presento a James.

-Un placer conocerte Bella. Beso mi mejilla.

-Igual. Sonreí.

-Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde. Canturreo la duende.

Alice y James se fueron en el MercedesSLK de este, mientras Edward y yo subimos a su Lexus Lf-A plateado, el camino fue silencioso a excepción de que le pregunte algunas cosas sobre su auto.

El salón decorado en tonos pasteles era muy bonito. Nos colocaron a los cuatro en una mesa con una pareja adicional. La pareja llego a los diez minutos Sam y Leah médicos obstetras y unas personas muy amables. La pequeña Alice no dejaba de parlotear y eso me entretenía un poco, pues la cercanía de Edward me tenía en las nubes.

Música electrónica encendió el ambiente y Alice nos obligo a ir a la pista. Moví mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música, baile con James y Sam tratando de no bailar con él. Las chicas hicimos una rueda y movimos las caderas mientras ellos reían y aplaudían, mi cara debía de parecer un tomate pero la estaba pasando en grande. El ritmo cambio a una canción más suave y las parejas se abrazaron.

-¿Bailamos?- inquirió con su sonrisa torcida.

Asentí nerviosa.

Poso sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco. Y todo fue muy rápido; cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía un Deja vu.

_---Flashbacks---_

_**-PARA- le grite pero parecía no escucharme.**_

_**Temí lo peor, tenía los ojos oscuros de deseo y parecía no ser conciente de lo que hacia. **_

_**-BASTA EDWARD- le suplique con lágrimas en los ojos. Ni siquiera me miro.**_

_**-NO... POR FAVOR- grite cuando sentí su erección presionando mi vientre.**_

_---Fin Flashbacks---_

Volví a la realidad y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas muerta de miedo, salí casi corriendo del salón. Ya en la calle me desplome en el suelo con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. No entendía mi reacción ni el pánico que sentí porque volviera a repetirse la historia nuevamente.

-Bella- lo oí llamarme y desvíe la mirada avergonzada.- Tranquila- susurro abrazándome y beso mis cabellos.-Tranquila- volvió a susurrar- Nadie te hará daño.

Me aferre al él como si mi vida dependiese de ello, tratando de contener los sollozos.

-¿Quieres volver a la fiesta?-pregunto preocupado.

-Dame un minuto. Respondí secando mis lágrimas. Gracias a la duendecillla nadie se daría cuenta que había llorado por el grandioso maquillaje resistente al agua.

-Si quiere podemos volver a casa. Propuso.

Sacudí la cabeza y me levante.

-Volvamos. Camine hacia el hotel.

Ya dentro Alice se acerco corriendo.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió.

-Sí. Le respondí con una media sonrisa.

-Luego hablamos. Me advirtió apuntándome con su dedo índice.

-OK.

Sabía que me esperaba una conversación muy larga...En donde tenía que esconder el porque de mi reacción.

La noche transcurrió de forma normal, me reía de un chiste de James cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Alce el rostro y me encontré con Jacob.

-Bella- saludo inclinado la cabeza, tomo mi mano y la beso. -¿Me concedes está pieza?

Mire a Alice buscando ayuda y está sintió con una mirada picara.

-OK.

Nos trasladamos hasta la pista de baile y nos movimos al ritmo de una salsa. Jacob bailaba bien, pero no tanto como Edward. Me hablo sobre su trabajo como fisioterapeuta y su familia, era una persona amigable y sumamente agradable.

-Ya fue sufuciente. ¿No lo crees Black?- el tono agresivo de Edward me dejo la piel de gallina.

-Cullen. Jacob tenía una mirada asesina.

Edward me jalo y me atrajo hacia sí mientras Jacob bailaba con otra chica, si volvía a sentir el deja vu no se que pasaría. Lo abrase y me apreté contra él, sus dedos trazaban círculos en mi espalda cada vez que nos movíamos la sensación era exquisita.

Volé a un mundo donde no tenía aquel pasado y donde ambos podíamos ser inmensamente felices. Edward me correspondía y eso bastaba para crear una familia y vivir en felicidad.

Desperté del sueño cuando sentí su dedo delineando mis labios, temblé bajo esa caricia. Muy lentamente inclino la cabeza rozando nuestras narices y . . .

**Hola Chicas... ¿Cómo están?...Espero que genial. No me maten por dejar el capítulo así, pero es que tiene que tener un poco de suspenso.**

**Ustedes creen que se besen ¿? Yo no sé que pensar. **

**Las imágenes de los vestidos de Alice y Bella están en mi perfil, para las que lo quieren pasar a mirar.**

**GRACIAS por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos a estás y las demás historias. Soy tan feliz con su apoyo..... =)**

**Háganme saber que opinan de este capítulo pulsando el botoncito verde.**

**SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**Lu393....Luissy**


	5. AVISO

Hola Chicas (Detesto las notas de autor así que lo siento si pensaban que era un capítulo :( )

Bueno...Aviso que en unos días retirare las historias de FF.

¿El por qué ?

Estoy corrigiéndolas y también fui víctima de plagio. Así que se imaginaran que no me siento segura publicándolas aquí :(

¿Dónde se publicarán los fics ?

En mi blog: http:/ lucecitasdeamor 393 . blogspot . com (Lo pueden ver en mi perfil)

Sinceramente, odio tener que borrar las historias de la página, pero no me queda otra opción.

Les agradecería me enviaran sus correos por si tienen alguna duda o me agregaran ( lu_ 039330 hotmail . com )

Gracias por todo su apoyo y me haría muy feliz que se pasaran por el blog y dejaran un comentario para sentir su apoyo.

Las quiero mucho y nuevamente lo siento por esta decisión .


End file.
